


Not-so-failed plan

by vysaisho



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shogi Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: Sometimes a cold can ruin your plans, sometimes its the other way around(Subtitle: The author tries to do a fic for an especial date again)





	Not-so-failed plan

Shogi day, a day looked forwards by the lovers of the so called japanese chess, among those fanatics, there is a certain Kosei student, who have been waiting in silence for this day to come. Now with a caring boyfriend, she desired to spend the day with him and her favorite game.

Sadly catching a cold and being bedridden wasn’t part of the plan. But the strong embrace of the leader of the outcast club known as Phantom Thieves was enough to make her feel slightly better. She was frustrated, at one point even planning on ditching school just to spend the day with her special someone, “I know it’s not fair, but you should have expected that in this time of the fear” Taking the risk of getting affected by the cold too, he leaned closer, “Come on, don’t cry…” Her timid behavior didn’t allow her to cry her lungs out, only to make soft sobbing noises.

On the bright side, she got to spend most of the day with him, despite the fact she couldn’t move from the bed, but as daring as he was, he kept her company, aside from giving her medicine and changing the wet cloth to ease the fever, being him the one ditching classes to take care of her “You didn’t had to, you know… I’m pretty sure you had more important matter to take care of…” “The only important thing is taking care of the chunni of a girlfriend I have” Fetching a napkin from the nightstand beside her bed, he wiped away the tears, the she proceeded to take the napkin herself and blow her nose, “Thank you…” Discarding the dirty item was next, followed by scooting closer to him “And don’t call me chunni…” “Whatever you say, miss Ultimate Excalibur Attack” Sometimes she wanted to hit him, but she would remember that for when she got her strength back.

This day started the moment she felt too weak to leave bed, and her mother, as concerned as she could be, had to opt to call the only person who could take care of her daughter. “I was actually expecting you to come after class…” He will receive an earful from Makoto the following day, but only if she could catch him, “...I don’t want you to get in trouble” Part of her cared, while the other part just ignored that fact and just enjoyed being in her loved one’s arms. “I would shoot god in the face if you asked me to” The sole image of Akira firing a gun at a deity made her giggle, “If my mom were here she would probably sprinkle you with holy water” “Oh, no, my weakness” And he called her a chunni.

Minutes had passed, the evening was still far away, “Hm? What’s this?” After letting go of his girlfriend and getting up from the bed, the glasses boy walked up to a corner of the room. Among figures and posters, a certain frizzy haired doll stood out, “What are you… Wait, don-” Despite her best efforts, the words were caught up in a cough. Upon closer inspection, the seemingly handmade doll was clad in Shujin’s uniform, and wore a pair of plastic glasses attached to the head. “...Can I have an explanation?” But it was too late, Hifumi was now hiding under a pile of blankets, with a blush red enough to make it pass as fever. Keeping on the detective work, turning the doll around was enough to notice the word ‘boyfriend’ knitted into the uniform and a tag that said ‘Mifune’s handmades’. Now he had a lots of questions to ask, but now was not the moment.

Still under the protection of the blankets, Hifumi felt soft pats against her head, “Is the queen still alive?” Her emerald eyes peeked from under her cover, greeted by a soft smirk, “I’m going to punish you when I recover…” And that was a promise, “You shouldn’t look through someone else’s stuff like that”.

By the time, school should have ended, and most likely his friends would be looking for him, “I already told Yusuke to fetch notes from your school, he will be sending them through email later” Being the loyal friend he was, Kitagawa wouldn’t hesitate to comply to a request from Akira, “I also got a message from the rest of my team, they want you to get better soon” Knowing his boyfriend’s friends were also hers was reassuring, who would know that an stubborn boy she casually met at church would be something so positive in life? “And Makoto might be hunting me down, so I hope you don’t mind if I stay a little longer…” “I’d love that” The council president was doing her a favor.

Hours going by, being spood fed by a pretty boy was something straight out of a shoujo manga, but Hifumi couldn’t complain at all, she loved every moment of it. All that was left was to get some rest. “Would you mind if I borrow your desk for a moment? There’s something I have to do” Let it be school work, machiavellian mischiefs, or just sit there, her answer would be “Go ahead”. Getting everything clean was a priority, something he casually picked up from Makoto, returning to the room he had found that Hifumi had already fallen asleep, a certain doll by her side. “Silly chunni” but she was his chunni.

From the windows he could see the sunset light, time had gone by way too fast for his liking. His original plan involved taking her out at night for a nice date after a match of Shogi at church, but it was nothing that couldn’t be done another day, though, the only difference was that today specifically was special. Being Shogi Day, and Hifumi being a Shogi fanatic, such a combination of factors couldn’t be better. “Maybe next time…” There was always a next year, he will make sure to come back just for this day.

The room’s door slowly opened, diverting Akira’s attention to whatever he was doing, forcing him to hide that whatever inside his back. “Kurusu? I thought you would be at home already” Hifumi’s mother shown herself to be not as aggressive as she used to, “Well, she wanted me to stay a little longer, she already had her medicine and some soup as well” It was a relief for Mrs. Togo, but as much as she didn’t fully trust the frizzy haired boy, if her daughter did, then it was okay.

Eyes slowly opening, Hifumi accidentally blinded herself with her phone’s screen trying to check the time, the brief glimpse showing it was pretty late already. “Akira?” Was the first word she uttered, looking through the darkness of her room, illuminated only by the street light through the window. Getting up from the bed, weak steps to the wall to turn on the lights, “He’s gone…” And he didn’t even say goodbye…, But thinking about it, perhaps she was too busy sleeping to notice. Another look at her phone gave out the hint, a single message notification, aside from some emails.

> _Sorry for not waking you up when I went home_   
>  _But you looked very cute sleeping with that doll_   
>  _Ps: look on your desk_

Blushing, she followed the message’s instructions. Walking to her desk right beside her shogi board was a small black and red box, and a note. “For my chunni, I hope this is enough to make it up for today… But i’m the one who got sick, you silly…” Putting down the piece of paper, she looked at the box, oddly shaped in a way she found familiar. On the top, there was the Phantom Thieves logo, matching the black and red pattern. “Did he… make this?” She didn’t knew of anyone who would take a request like this, or who would actually take the time to do so at all.

It was instinctive, opening the box just like the one she used, revealing perfectly detailed shogi pieces with the same motive as the box. “Just how much free time does he has?” Giggling, she found no mistake when comparing the pieces to the ones she owned, “Maybe I should ask him to make a board next…” The sole idea was too much to think of.

Taking her phone once again, and opening the chat with Akira, eagerly she started typing her reply.

> _Your gift made me feel better_   
>  _Sometimes I think I don’t deserve someone like you_   
>  _And don’t call me chunni_

She was ready to try out her boyfriend’s gift by herself before going to bed again, but suddenly, she thought of something better.

> _Ps: I will see you at church tomorrow, don’t keep me waiting._


End file.
